The Twisted Fate
by Hainekko24
Summary: What will happen if the life of Conan(Shinichi), Ran, and Kaito Kuroba (Kaito Kid) connects more than they could ever imagine? Go ahead and click away to find out.
1. The Twisted Fate I

**Ran…**

"Ne, ne, did you hear?!" Sonoko exclaimed while slamming her palms on my desk. I wonder what she's exaggerating over now.

"What is it Sonoko? I just got here."

She stepped back and put a hand on her head like those you heroines do in their play. I laugh at this melodramatic best friend of mine.

"Ran! This is no laughing matter! There's a new transfer student!"

I gave her a puzzled look. A transfer student at this time of the year?

"That's unusual. But what's the big deal, Sonoko?"

"Oh Ran!" She pretends as if she's about to faint as she continues to tell me about this new transfer student. "Ohh poor, poor you Ran! How can you be so ignorant! This transfer student is taking your Shinichi's seat! He's taking over your sweetheart's space in this school!"

"Shinichi and I are not like that!" I scream at Sonoko. "Wait. WHAT?!"

"Mouri and Suzuki! Have a seat! Class will start."

I sat down and placed my head down on my hands. I cant believe this. I hope I heard Sonoko wrong or that she got her gossip wrong this time. I couldn't hear a thing Sensei was saying. Suddenly everyone was whispering to each other. Then, they all turned quiet.

"Ran! RAN!" I came back to my senses and looked at Sonoko. Then, at this figure who's about to sit next to me. No. It can't be.

"Shi...shi...shinichi?" I stare at him as he sat down.

He turned to look at me and almost fell out of his seat. "AOKO?!"


	2. The Twisted Fate II

**Kaito…**

_What the- What's Aoko doing here?! Whoa, whoa, wait Kaito. Poker face. Remember. Poker face_. I collected myself and sat on my seat properly.

"SHINICHI!" The girl who looks like Aoko screamed. Crap! She looks mad. No, she's about to burst! A splitting image of Aoko! YIKES! Before I can even do any of my usual tricks, this girl got up from her seat and chopped my desk in half! IN HALF! She was about to grab me by sleeve when I crossed my arms in front of me to prevent her.

"WAIT! IM NOT THAT GUY!"

"Eh?"

Whew, thank god that stopped her. But I couldn't help but laugh at her expression! I know it's a bad move, it always has been for Aoko, but this girl looks so dumbfounded!

"I'm so sorry!" I said in between laughter. "But you look so much like my childhood friend! You're quite alike actually!"

"MOURIIII!" Sensei yelled furiously. "GO OUTSIDE THE HALL WITH KUROBA!"

"Eh?" This time, it was my turn to look dumbfounded.

"Sensei wants us to go stand outside the hallway...Kuroba-kun?" Aoko's look-alike said.

"Uhhh...yeah, I know that. I mean why me too?!" Before I can even say any more, Aoko's look-alike dragged me outside.

Once outside, I notice her just staring at me. Oi, stop staring at me. I'm starting to sweat from your stare. But that name "  
Shinichi" sure rings a bell in my ears. Ah! It's that famous detective! I remember now, he gave me quite a few hard times while Inspector Nakamori or Sakuraba wasn't around back then.

"I can't believe this. First, I saw Shinichi in Conan. Now, I see that mystery loving freak on a strangers face. I must be seriously losing it." She starts to tear up and I could not help but be reminded of Aoko. I remember that time we went to Tropical Land. She thought I was being mean, but all I wanted was for her to act the way she usually does.

I made a rose magically appear to cheer Mouri-chan up. When she saw what I did, she looked surprise but it sure made her stop from tearing up. When she was about to grab it, I made it disappear and have confetti explode instead.

"You're such a trickster. You might have the same face, but I think the two of you will be mortal enemies." She said to me while laughing.

"Well, a detective versus a magician. That would a sight everyone would like to see." With that, I made myself magically disappear and sneaked myself back in class.

Sensei made an evil laugh and said: "Kuroba Kaito! Since you dare sneak back in! Read this English from the board!"

_She, who loves thou, must give up, or nothing but misfortune will come._


	3. The Twisted Fate III

**Ran…**

It's been a week since Kuroba-kun transferred. I still can't understand. How is it possible for a splitting image of Shinichi to show up out of nowhere when Shinichi's been gone for almost a year now? It's our last year of high school Shinichi. Will you even show your face for our graduation or will you continue to be a mystery freak?!

"Ne, Ran-neechan!" Conan-kun said as he tugged on my sleeves. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry! Where's breakfast?!" I apologized to Conan-kun and started cooking. The first day I met Conan-kun is the same he day I lost Shinichi. If there was a thing like the time-machine, I might have jumped into it, just so I can go back to that day. I wish I never let him go.

"RAN-NEECHAN!" Conan-kun frantically yelled as he put out the fire from the stove. I can't believe how much in deep thought I was! I could have burnt our house down!

"Thank you Conan-kun," I sighed with relief. "School has been so hectic lately. Sorry for being so out of it!"

He just sweetly smiled and told me not to worry. I quickly hugged Conan-kun for being around. That would be a nice day to have both Conan-kun and Shinichi around. I just imagine these two to be so in sync, well, they are friends already. I fixed up a new breakfast for us and we ate as fast as we can.

"Dad! I'll take care of the dishes after school!" I yelled at him as Conan-kun and I ran downstairs. I wasted too much time thinking, then I burnt our breakfast, then I had to make a new one, and then eat. Sigh, what a morning. I should not let Kuroba-kun or Shinichi pre-occupy too much of my time. I told Conan-kun to be careful right before we separated.

Arriving at school, I already see a usual commotion caused by Kuroba-kun. He must have played a trick on the girls' locker room again. I started walking to class when Kuroba-kun used me as a shield and distraction to escape. All the girls chasing after him and I ended up being all tangled on the floor as he poofs himself away. After a good ten minutes, we were all finally able to get up and away from each other. I stomped to the classroom.

"KUROBA-KUN" I yelled as I entered the room. Simultaneously, I heard someone yell with the same tone as me.

"KAITO!" The girl screams as she walks toward Kuroba-kun's seat. Something about this girl bothers me. When I walked to my seat, I got to take a closer look at her. I was frozen. She could be my twin. If Kuroba-kun is the splitting image of Shinichi, this girl is the splitting image of me. Kuroba-kun wasn't kidding when he said we look alike. We're almost like two peas in a pod!

The way she gets angry at Kuroba-kun. The way she's on his case. The way she interacts with Kuroba-kun. It's all the same as the way. It's like watching Shinichi and I, except Kuroba does tricks, and Shinichi solves. Who are these people?


	4. The Twisted Fate IV

**Aoko…**

"KAITO!" I yelled as I opened the door to his class. I walked over to where he was and slammed my palms on his desk. "I can't believe you! How could you just vanish like that?! Do you have any idea how long it took me to finally find out where you transferred, you idiot?! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard people saying you were gone?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT, NOT KNOWING WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU WHILE EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS TO KNOW?!"

I bite the bottom of my lips to prevent myself from crying. I wait for him to respond. I stare into his eyes. He's so quiet, and he's starting at me with fear. Damn idiot, you should be scared, but I decided to calm down. I closed my eyes and decided to calmly ask him in three seconds. Three. Two. One. I open my eyes and POOF.

"Sorry, Kaito Kuroba has left a second ago." His dummy said in its stupid robotic voice. "KAITO!" I was about to flip his table when a girl stopped me. _Wow, she looks like me._ I snap out of my amazement when she told me which direction Kaito went. I just took her advice since I saw in her eyes that she understood exactly what I was feeling. After going around who knows how many building, I finally caught Kaito on the rooftop.

"You bastard!" I march towards him. He wouldn't dare jump off; I don't see any of his trick preparations or balloons on the side. I touched his shoulder and made him face me. "I demand an explanation."

He turned around and this time, I know it's really him. But he looks like a stranger. I never saw a Kaito with eyes so sad. Not even on his father's funeral did he look so sad. He leaned on the rooftop's railing and I was about to speak when he beat me to it.

"Aoko, I'm sorry. I know it was hard to hear everyone speculating about what had happened to me. I know it was hard not knowing I left. But I need to you to go back. I can't say anything right now. Please understand."

My eyes widened in shock. I know and can hear the sincerity in his voice, but I just feel so betrayed! He leaves without saying anything, he doesn't give at least one small reason as to why he left and he asks me to understand?! When did our friendship lack so much trust?! I laugh in disbelief and called him the biggest idiot in the world. I turn around before he sees my tears. I walked away from him without bothering to look at how he reacted. The idiot is not even bothering to chase after me. Kaito, you jerk.


End file.
